Reversed
by xXxAngelDestined2FallxXx
Summary: What if it wasn't Kevin who had to sacrifice his humanity in order to stop Aggregor? What if it was Gwen who had to go full Anodite instead? How would the thereafter episodes have taken place? Who would Gwen have gotten revenge on? and how would Ben and Kevin have dealed with it? All answers within . . .
1. Chapter 1

Gwen's POV

I look up from where I'm lying. Kevin was on his back a few feet away and Ben was trying—and failing—to get up. The younger Ben seemed to be trying to figure out what to do. He ran up to Kevin and shook him, screaming something to him. But Kevin was out cold and wasn't responding in any way. He couldn't even acknowledge that he was being yelled at.

Ten-year-old Ben stood up and looked around in a panic. Aggregor was recovering quickly while we were still on the floor. Little-Ben's eyes first fell on sixteen-year-old Ben, who wasn't any more conscious than Kevin. Then he saw me and ran up to me.

"Dweeb!" He approached me and kneeled in front of me. I tried to keep awake. "Gwen, you have to do something! Come on! Use your magic! There has to be something you can do! You're the only one left! Maybe you can do some sort of spell to make time freeze or something and you can deal with this!"

I shake my head, now realizing what I have to do. "I can't do that. But I can do something." I pull myself to my feet, using his shoulder to steady myself.

"What are you gonna do?" he asks, staring at Aggregor, who was now walking up to the baby Alien X.

Once I'm on my feet I look at him. "I'm going to do something I'm sure I'm going to regret." I sigh. "But Aggregor has to be stopped. No matter what the cost."

I use the manna in the air to light myself up. I hear young Ben gasp. The anger and hurt I feel at having to do this makes itself present as I prepare to go full on Anodite. The energy pulls at me forcefully but I don't let it loose. Not yet. I stop pushing when I realize that I am in full alien form.

"What . . . are you?" Young Ben asks.

"I'm an Anodite." My voice echoes through space. I feel its power in my bones right to my core. "I know what I must do to stop him."

Then I let the power have me. It overtakes me completely, shocking me. There's not enough room and I find it pushing out parts of my being to fit. The manna is overpowering me. I knew there must be a way to stop. My plan was to get just enough of the true power to stop Aggregor but now I didn't want to stop. I wanted it.

The energy surged straight to my core and I gasped at the forcefulness. I felt somehow complete with it. I don't stop. I let the full power have me. And take me it does. Suddenly, it's like I've been sitting in a dark room my whole life and somebody just pulled open the curtain. The light shines through me. When the surge of sudden power is over, I am confident that I can do this.

I float to Aggregor, who seemed frozen in shock, and grab him. I'm able to fling him ten feet away from the baby and I grab him by his throat with just sheer strength.

"It's about time someone puts you in your place!" I holler, my voice echoing louder and more forcefully than before.

I don't give him the time to beg for his life. I send a jolt of electricity through him. Then, I use my own new found abilities to drain him of the power he had. The energy flows smoothly from his core straight to mine. It almost causes my bones to ache and my teeth to go on edge . . . but I like it. I feel powerful. So powerful, that I might want to do the same thing to that little baby Alien X. Aggregor was a waste of a life, not even worth me draining dry. I might as well go for the real deal.

Just as I feel Aggregor's life energy being swallowed by me, I hear a voice from behind me, also the sound of at least two people approaching me. That was how sharp my new hearing was.

"Enough, Gwen," Older Ben says, standing tall with Kevin next to him, looking more pained than angry. Ben just looks stern. "We're done here."

I shove Aggregor to the ground. "No, Ben, I'm not. You're right. Aggregor didn't deserve that power. But maybe I do. Maybe I should take it right now! Who's going to stop me?"

"We would," he said.

"You wouldn't stand half a chance."

I could see Kevin steeping forward. "Gwen, you don't have to do this. Turn it off! Before you lose your humanity! It's not too late!"

I knew I should be feeling something. Pity, knowing that my two best friends in the world were trying to reason with me instead of just killing me. That they still believe they can reach me. Maybe love, when I look at Kevin's face twisted in fear and worry. Fear, as I realized what I had been about to do. Anything that could define me as _human_.

But all I felt was the power surging through my body. But I still knew who it was standing in front of me. And I didn't need to hurt them. Not yet, at least.

"I'll let you two go this time, Ben," I shout, my flaming purple tendrils flaring up at the edges. "But don't come after me, and don't try to stop me again!" I warn. "Or you won't be so lucky!"

With that, I soar into the black sky.

"Gwen!" I hear Kevin shout after me.

I don't give them a second look. Gwen was gone. And I knew what I wanted to do to celebrate it.

Ben's POV

"I can't believe she did that," Kevin cried out.

"She did what she knew she had to. To stop Aggregor." I tried to ignore the feeling of sadness as it threatened to overpower me. "We'll get her back." We would. We had to.

Just then, Professor Paradox appeared and looked at Aggregor.

"Nice work, Benjamin," he says turning to us. "You've all managed to save the universe, once again."

"But what about Gwen?" Kevin asked softly, not looking up from the ground.

"A problem for another day," Paradox said cheerfully. "For now, just be happy that you have completed your assignment."

But we weren't happy. We had gained victory but lost Gwen. The last thing we wanted to do now was celebrate.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen's POV

I am escorted to the main detention centre in chains and the prison warden shows me the cafeteria.

"You'll get three meals a day," he says. "Don't expect them to be hot. Whatever you did to end up in the Null Void doesn't let you deserve hot food."

I don't react. My purple, flaming hair is dull and lifeless as I take a seat at an empty table. I was here on a mission, I remind myself. Nothing more. When we were ten and on vacation with Max, Hex, Charmcaster's uncle, had threatened Ken, my brother, during the summer. He actually came close to getting him. I had to use a spell to erase Ken's memory after that. Hex was going to pay. Just like everyone else who ever did me wrong. I finished with the humans, now I was starting with the others. Starting with the hardest to get to. The Null Void.

I looked around at the criminals that surrounded me. Not one of them was Hex. This was going to be a long day.

Kevin's POV

We walked through the hospital doors and saw a very badly beaten up girl. She was covered in gauze with only her face and left wrist visible through the bandages. I didn't know her. All I knew was that Gwen had run into her and obviously didn't like her. I use the term 'run into' loosely. I still couldn't bring myself to believe she was actually tracking people down to hurt them. Ben could.

"Hey, Brittany," he greeted the girl by name. "We were told what happened."

Brittany was a pretty girl and I had seen her passing when I picked Gwen up from school sometimes. Her long, blond hair was lost in the bandages but her wide blue eyes shimmered with discomfort. Her tan skin was unusually pale and there was a light sheen of sweat. I couldn't tell whether it was due to fear or just the heat of her athletic body under all that gauze.

"Hello, Ben. Kevin." She greeted us both with a high-pitched, pretty voice. Not nearly as pretty as Gwen's. Speaking of Gwen, I bet she didn't like the way Brittany's eyes held mine for way longer than necessary with just a simple greeting. I knew instantly that they wouldn't have gotten along.

"We need you to tell us what happened." Ben's voice was sure, straight-forward. Whereas I was afraid I would snap at any moment. We were hunting down my girlfriend, how could I be expected to be okay?

"Well, I was walking home from cheerleading practice when someone pulled me into an alley near my house." She shivered delicately, wincing in pain. "It was someone . . . glowing. Purple flames for hair that wrapped around me. It was Gwen, but she was really . . . different."

"That's the understatement of the century," Ben said. "What did she say?"

"She told me that I owed her a new book or something. It had a fancy name. It was a book she carried around to classes. I took it to bug her—just a joke—and when she tried to grab it back, it fell into the fountain behind the school. But this was at least a year ago."

"It must have been one of her spell books," I say to Ben. "She would definitely be mad if someone ruined one of her spell books."

"Anyway," Brittany continued, "I told her I didn't know what she was talking about and that I didn't know where to even find another book like that and she . . . well, you can see what she did."

I winced, looking at the pain my Gwen had intentionally caused to this girl. 

"We're very sorry for what's happened to you," Ben says. "We'll make sure your hospital fees are seen to."

As we walk out of the room Ben starts talking.

"Gwen's tracking down everyone who ever did her wrong. I have to admit, I didn't see that coming."

"We have to find her. We have to talk some sense into her."

We reach my car and get in. I try not to think about the fact that it's Ben in the passenger seat instead of the girl I really wanted to be with, now more than ever.

"I don't know about that, Kevin," he says. "Gwen's obviously got a plan in mind, and she's no idiot. If anything, she's the biggest threat we've ever faced. She's got absolute power within herself and she can't control it. You saw what happened to Brittany. If there was a chance to get Gwen's humanity back I'm almost sure we're too late."

I stop the car. "Wait, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Gwen is too powerful for anyone to take down as it is. It would be worse if we let her steal any more energy than she already has. We have to stop her before more people get hurt."

"Stop her how?"

"You know how."

My eyes widen at the thought. "Ben, that's your cousin."

"If it comes down to a choice between her and the entire universe. . ." He shrugs sternly, keeping his eyes forward. "We have a responsibility as plumbers to do what's right."

"And you think the right thing is killing your own cousin?"

"Kevin, I'm not happy about it and I'm not saying that's what we're gonna do. I'm just saying that at this point it's a strong possibility. She's not herself and what she's doing . . . it's not good, Kevin. She hurting people. How long do you think it'll take her to figure out how much more she's capable of? It has to end."

"Think about this, Ben" I say desperately. "We don't have to do that! She's still Gwen underneath all that power. Anodite or not, we can't hurt her like that. There has to be another way. Maybe if we talked to her, she would realize who she really is and snap out of it. Let us help her. Right now, she can't control the power. So the power's controlling her. It's not her fault!"

"It may not be her fault, but she will have to suffer the consequences."

I'm so angry at this point that I start up the car and drive faster down the road. The anger and frustration finally boiled over and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I thought you cared about her! She's family and you're so willing to just kill her without even considering the other options?"

"There are no other options, Kevin! We can't wait for someone else to get hurt before we take action. For her sake and ours, I'll make it as quick and painless as possible."

"But it won't come to that," I interrupt. "We'll wait for the next plumbers call for where she attacks next and we'll meet her there. Then, we can talk to her."

He sighs. "Talk. Sure."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N Reviews make the world go round! Cookies for reviewers! **


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen's POV

I watched as Hex finally walks out of the holding cell and into the cafeteria. I get up to confront him when the guards start leading us all into a cave. I'm brushed up with the crowd and I turn to the person next to me. She's a tiny, fragile looking alien, but I recognized her gold eyes to mark her as a shape-shifter and I knew I couldn't trust her current appearance.

"What's going on?" I ask her.

She turns to me. "We're going to the mines."

"They make you mine down here?" I ask as we enter the depths of the cave until we come to a stop in a big clearing.

"Yes." She analyzed me, looking at me from my feet to my hair "We don't get many Anodites here. You guys tend to stay out of trouble."

I shrug. "I guess I'm not like the rest of my kind."

She picks up two pick-axes and hands one to me. "I'm Luna. And you are?"

"Gwen. Gwen Tennyson."

Her eyes widen. "Wait, aren't you Ben Tennyson's sister or cousin or something?"

"Cousin."

"Wow. And now you're here. What does he think of that?"

"Why would I care?" I look around at the faces but the one face I don't see is that of Hex. "Hey, tell me something. You seem to know your way around here. I need you to help me find someone."

"Who?"

"His name's Hex."

She laughs a dark cackle. "He doesn't get many people willing to talk to him. Why do you want to?"

"Let's just say. . ." I knock the pick-axe into the rocks, effectively crashing through five inches of rubble. "I have a score to settle with him."

Ben's POV

Kevin switched gears on the rust bucket (the space ship) as we prepared to leave the earth's atmosphere. I'd received a call from a plumber dropping someone off in the Null Void; he claimed to have seen an Anodite during the recess. At first I was unsure about the likeliness of that being Gwen—what would she be doing in the Null Void?—but I decided it was best to check it out.

There was a port in space not far from earth that led to the Null Void; we had to use that one since we couldn't access a portal from earth without Gwen. It wasn't that far a ride and I could feel the anxiety emitting from Kevin since I told him.

"Do you think it's Gwen?" he asked as we approached the portal.

I shrugged. "It's possible. Gwen's only been gone for a few days; she couldn't have gotten very far. Besides, this is the first lead we've gotten; we might as well make the best of it."

Once we're in the Void, we follow the plumber's directions to get to the prison. The warden knew of our arrival and was waiting with a handful of guards for us at the entrance of the admissions building.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Ben Tennyson?" he asked, leading us to the building.

"We came here on a tip from a plumber," I say, stopping at the door. "We need to take a brief look at the prisoners."

"I'm afraid that's impossible for the moment. They're busy."

"Yeah, well so are we," Kevin snapped. "We need to know if there's an Anodite here."

He took a moment to think and then his face lit up with recognition. "Ah, yes. The Anodite. Quite a far way from home, that one is. Unfortunately, you will have to wait a few hours. Maybe come back tomorrow."

"I don't think we have the time to reschedule. Besides," I say, gesturing to the rust bucket. "Do you have any idea how much spaceship fuel costs these days. I tell you, just getting from earth to the port that brought us here was a stretch in my wallet."

He sighed and turned to a guard to his right. "Please, set up a holding cell for Ben Tennyson and his . . . companion for the night. We will show tem the prisoners in the morning."

Kevin shivered at the word criminal and we followed the guard into the holding cells. This was going to be a long night.

Gwen's POV

"That's him over there," Luna said, pointing to the man working alone in one of the far corners of the mine. "I'd watch my step if I were you, Newbie. You're stepping into dangerous territory."

"I'm shaking in my boots," I laugh, walking up to him.

I sense Luna disappearing down the alley to get back to work. I tap Hex on the shoulder once and he stiffens. I can even sense a smile on his face.

"Who dares approach me?" he asks, turning around.

"I do."

He blanches and drops his pick-axe. "Do I know you?"

"No, I don't think so. But I'm sure you remember what I had to go through with you six years ago when you kidnapped my brother, Ken."

Recognition flooded his eyes and he gasped. "Gwen Tennyson? What happened to _you_?" he chuckled.

"Power," I say simply. "Enough to make you pay for what you did to my family."

"Pay? _You're _going to make _me _pay?" He laughs harder. "I'd like to see you try."

"I'll do more than try," I promise him, lighting my hand in manna. "I'm going to end you. Permanently."

Kevin's POV

"You're cell, sirs," the guard says mechanically.

Ben and I walk through the door and turn around just in time to watch it shut in our faces.

"Hey, you can't lock us in here!" I shout, banging on the door. There's no handle, just a lock.

Ben sighs. "Apparently, they can."

I give up and take a seat o the bed. What are we supposed to do now?"

Ben sits on his bed too. "We wait until they come to let us out. They have to give us dinner right? We'll find Gwen then."

I groan, already worried. "And what are we supposed to do until then?"

He shrugs, and then breaks into a stupid grin. "One hundred bottles of soda on the wall, one hundred bottles of soda," he starts singing. "Take one down, pass it around, ninety-nine bottles of soda on the wall." He looks at me "It'll make the time pass quicker."

I sigh and we sing the next verse together.

"Ninety-nine bottles of soda on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of soda. Take one down, pass it around, ninety-eight bottles of soda on the wall. . ."

Gwen's POV

I blast him into the rocks and her grunts. He stands up and reaches for his axe but I beat him to it. I pick it up using manna and fling it across the clearing, catching the attention of several other prisoners. He mutters something softly in Latin and suddenly a hurricane is coming towards me. I just have to wave my hand and it disappears.

He grunts and narrows his eyes. "You picked a fight with the wrong person, little girl."

I smile. "I could say the same to you." I light up my body with lightening-like energy. "And, now, you're gonna get what's coming to you."

Kevin's POV

". . . Take one down, pass it around, twenty-three bottles of soda on the wall."

I stop and sigh. "This is ridiculous. We have to get out of here."

Ben nods and stands up. "I've had just about enough of this." He pushes down on the Ultimatrix and in a flash of green, a person made of slime stands in his place. "Goop!"(A/N I don't know if I got that name right. . .)

He then slides under the door and before I can complain I see the acid melting the door lock away and the door slides open.

"Let's go," I say, and we begin to run through the jail.

Gwen's POV

I use the manna; I let it do the dirty work for me. I shove him back into the rocks and pull him out, only to push him through the ground. Then the spirals of my hair throw him up into the air and I watch him land on his face. He looks beaten and near death. One more blow ought to do it.

"Please," he murmurs as I approach him. "Have mercy."

"Sorry," I snap. "All out of mercy."

"Gwen, stop this!" I hear from behind me. Ben.

And Kevin trails behind him. "Gwen, you can't do this!"

I laugh. "I already have. I was just about to finish him off."

"We're not gonna let you do that," Ben say, pulling out his watch.

"Try and stop me," I challenge.

He pushes down and turns into a huge dinosaur. "HUMUNGASAUR!"

Kevin, on the other hand, stays unarmed and defenseless. Idiot. I forget about Hex for a short second and turn to Ben. He wastes no time in shooting me through the wall behind me. That's it. I'm done with these games.

Kevin's POV

I run up to Hex ad lean down next to him, lifting him up.

"Go! Get out of here!" I yell at him.

"NO!" Gwen yells as he runs, her voice echoes off the walls and causes the ceiling to shake pieces of rocks down.

Ben lunges at her, pushing her to the ground. "Come on Gwen. Let's talk about this."

She grunts and pushes him off. He lands on his side on the floor five feet away.

"I'm done talking. You keep getting in my way. I gave you a chance, Ben. I gave you both a chance. I warned you to stay away. Now, I'm going to have to make sure you never interrupt me again!" She sends a long string of manna his way and I hear a booming scream of pain that must be Ben's.

I don't use my powers. I don't want to. Not against her. Instead, I jump on her, pulling her down under me and breaking her connection with Ben, who's shouts die down and yet who still can't find his way to his feet. I hold her hands down to her sides.

"Gwen, think about what you're doing!" I cry.

She uses her manna to push me off, sending my flying across the clearing. I land with oomph and she approaches me, her hand lit up like a purple lightening bolt.

"For old time's sake, Kevin," she says, lifting her hand "I'll try to make this as quickly as I can."

But before the bolt hits me, a blast from Ultimate Humungasaur hits her in the side and he helps me up.

"Power up, Kevin, she's too powerful."

I shake my head. "We can talk to her. We don't have to fight her. Gwen wouldn't hurt anyone."

She gets out of the rubble and floats above us. "I don't have time for this! I'm done with these mindless games! I came here for Hex; I WON"T let him escape me!"

She starts flying in the direction that Hex ran and we follow. We can't catch up with her but the trail of purple light is what guides us through the dark cave. It's only when we stop to catch our breaths that we hear it.

"Wait! Wait—" And a deafening blast.

We take off running again but, now, there's no purple light. No tell-tale lightening bolts or Anodites in sight. Just a body. The body of Hex.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben's POV

"Hex will be fine in a few hours," the warden reassures me as they take away the body. "That last blast really should have killed him. It was lucky he was holding his so-called 'lucky charm' or he would have been a goner. Though he might be disabled for the rest of his life, that's not as bad as it could have been."

"Thank you," I say as we board the rust bucket. "And, trust me; Gwen won't get away with this. We'll find her and we'll stop this. One way or another." He nods and the rust bucket closes. I find Kevin starting up the engines, too worried to even speak. "You're going to have to face it eventually Kevin. Gwen's gone."

He shook his head, still in denial. "We go back to earth and wait for the next tip and—"

"Enough Kevin!" I interrupt sharply, a sense of leadership in my voice that was never there before. "I don't want you to even begin to hope that there's a chance for her! It's over!"

"How can you say that?!"

"She tried to kill us!"

"No, the power-crazed Anodite tried to kill us! Gwen, the girl trapped inside all of that, hasn't done a single thing since she went full alien!"

I shake my head. "That makes no difference Kevin. I'm sorry, but it is how it is. I'm sorry for what's happened to her, but we can't keep making excuses for her!"

The rest of the ride to earth is silent, each of us wrapped up in our own individual thoughts. Or too afraid to say the obvious out-loud.

Darkstar's POV

I grab the disgusting rat off the floor and effortlessly drained his power. How low I've sunk; needing to sustain myself with vermin from the streets. I look around the dark alley to make sure nobody witnessed it. A second later, the black of the night took on a new color. A dim, purple glow. I've only seen that color twice before in my life, but since I was on earth, I knew who it belonged to.

"Lovely Gwen," I say as I turn around. I start. She wasn't human anymore. She was in her alien form. I smile as I feel the radiance glowing off her luminescent purple skin. "How wonderful to see you again."

She laughs. "I wish I could say the same." She looks at the rat and smirks. "I see you've been keeping well," she remarks sarcastically.

"This is just a minor setback, Lovely Gwen," I say. "I'll be back on my feet in no time."

"Now, that's where our hopes differ. You see, I was thinking that I might what to knock you off your feet. To the ground. Maybe even _under _the ground." She lights up her hand with her magic and smiles. "I've wanted to do this for months. I'm gonna enjoy this."

Kevin's POV

We drive down the road in silence. We hadn't spoken since our argument in the rust bucket. We had just dropped it off at the garage and I was taking Ben home since he didn't have his car with him. I was almost sorry I had to drive with him, I wasn't in any mood to hear about how eager he was to end my girlfriend's—I couldn't bring myself to say ex-girlfriend's—life.

"I don't want to do this, you know," he says quietly, eyes on the road.

"Coulda fooled me," I seethe.

Before he can respond something jumps out into the road and I swerve to miss it. My car swings off the road and I struggle to get back control of its movement.

"Ahh!" Ben shouts as we bump into something in front of us.

Finally, I hit the breaks hard enough to stop the car on the side of the empty road. Once the smoke from the skidding dies down around us, we open the doors to examine the damage.

"Aw, man!" I moan when I see that the paint was chipped off near the bumper and a tire is ready to burst.

We look around for the figure that was blocking us. But it wasn't a figure. It was a person. I recognized the beady eyes, shriveled skin and dark suit all too well. So did Ben.

"Darkstar," he says slowly.

He runs up to us and has to bend over to catch his breath. "Please, you have to help me."

"What do you want?" I snap.

"I'm turning myself in!" he shouts desperately.

"Turning yourself in? What did you ever do that's worth anyone locking you away?" Ben asks. "Besides being a mega creep."

He laughs a hysterical laugh. "I've killed innocent creatures. I've done so much damage! You have to arrest me! Take me to the plumbers!"

Ben and I exchange a look and I turn back to Darkstar. "What's the catch?"

"Listen!" he shouts. "Gwen's after me. She found me in an alley and she almost killed me! She's following me now and if she finds me . . ." He shivers. "Just get me away form here!"

Ben and I exchange a look and he turns to Darkstar. "There isn't a plumber's jail facility for at least another galaxy. Even if we wanted to help you, you aren't worth the trip."

"Wait," I say quickly. "There's a plumber base for new plumber training not far from earth! We could take him there!" I continued before he could interrupt. "There're tons of plumbers there, future plumbers in training. If Gwen really is after him, she'll follow us there and we'll have back-up! Think about it!"

And he did, for a good five minutes. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he thinks this plan through. But I know it's a good plan. The regret in his eye tells me that he thinks so too.

"Fine," he finally says. "You do understand that you'll be bait, though, right?" he asks Darkstar.

"Whatever! Just get me off this planet!"

We nod and turn back to my car.

"Get it running again, Kevin. If Gwen is after Darkstar, we'll need to get off this planet now."

Gwen's POV

I use my mana to track down Darkstar. The scum. How he managed to avoid my blast and keep me down long enough to run off was beyond me. But he was going to regret it. I've covered three acres of the wretched woods I saw him disappear to, and I smiled when I finally found a trail. I followed the energy I felt and it took me to a place I wasn't expecting.

The garage where Kevin kept the rust bucket. But the giant green space ship wasn't in its usual parking space. After thoroughly checking the rest of the base I saw that it wasn't there. They wouldn't have really taken him off the planet to protect him, would they? He was a disgusting rat and they both knew it. But he was gone. And his trail leads to the space ship that's now missing.

Why did Darkstar even bother? He knew I would find him eventually. He was just stringing this out; we both knew how this was going to end. He was just making this more time-consuming.

Sighing, I took off into the night sky and out of the earth's atmosphere, following the life energy of Ben, Kevin and Darkstar. Somehow, the pull to Kevin was the strongest of the lot. But I didn't think of that as I flew in the direction of the rust bucket. It didn't take me long to figure out where they were headed.

Ben's POV

The plumber training academy started coming into view in the distance.

"Not far now," I say to an anxious Darkstar as he paces through the ship.

Kevin speeds up and Darkstar looks up. "Something's wrong," he says.

"What?" Kevin asks.

Then we feel it. A bang against the side of the ship it's got so much force that it causes the whole rust bucket to shake and get knocked off course.

We all checked the cameras and saw a purple alien hitting us. Gwen.

I grabbed the microphone in front of Kevin. "No need to destroy the ship, dweeb!" I screamed into it. "You have the powers of an Anodite!"

She blanched as if the idea just occurred to her and then shifted through the wall. I ran to the cargo room.

"Ben, don't hurt her!" Kevin called desperately, trying to keep control of the rust bucket.

"She started it!" I call back, disappearing through the halls.

I stopped at the door and pushed through. She was there, standing in the center of the room. She smirked when she saw me.

"Where are you hiding him?" she asked simply.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do you think I'm an idiot?!" she hollered, her mana glowing on her clenched fists. "WHERE IS HE?!"

I sigh and lift my watch. "I'm done with this."

I push down on Goop, but don't holler out my name. I'm in no mood for this and I just want it to be done. She laughs and shoots at me.

Her blast slides through me and I don't feel anything except the stretching of my body as it contorts to take the shot. She keeps shooting and I can tell she's getting frustrated. When she stops for a quick groan, I jump at her. I wrap around her at least ten times and stretch out, causing her to spin around the room. I quickly change to Humungasaur and rip through the door, peeling it back enough for the air to reach her. When she finally stops spinning, the suction of air into space grabs her. I hold onto the poles above me and manage to keep on my feet.

Gwen, on the other hand, flies out the tear before she can register what's going on. As soon as she's out, I peel the steel back to cover the hole and the suction stops. I turn back to human and walk back to the front of the ship to see that we are just about to land.

"What happened?" Kevin asked.

"She got sucked back into space," I say.

"So she's not here?" Darkstar asks.

"No, she'll be back. We just have to make sure we're in the academy before she is."

We land in the dock and wait for the door to close behind us. As soon as there's air, we open the door in cargo and Kevin sighs when he sees the damage.

"They'll repair it now," I tell him.

"I'm kind of used to it. At least my car's okay." Just then, there's a creak and loud rumble of steel and his car falls through the floor to the ground of the unloading dock. "Aw, man!" he cries.

Then the principal of the academy comes out.

"Ben Tennyson," he says. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Unfortunately, this isn't a social visit." I sigh. "We have a problem. And now that we're here, it's your problem too. Prepare the academy, we're about to be attacked."


End file.
